Crash
by TrifectaAeterna
Summary: Cloud is walking, not paying any attention to what he's doing. Stepping into the street, a single shove changes his life. AU. The "normal" world. One-shot


Cloud was walking, headphones in his ears as he did so. He wasn't really thinking of much, pretty excited for the upcoming meeting. He hadn't seen his best friend, Zack, in a while, and this was the chance to catch up. They were seniors in high school together, and that was the last he had seen of him. Of course, one would assume they would try to keep in contact, but things didn't quite work out. Now, they met again, and he could catch up. He stepped off the curb, walking into the street, completely oblivious to his surroundings. Then, he was pushed.

"Hey!" He nearly yelled it, falling down, a headphone falling out of his left year. There was the sound of screeching tires, and then glass shattering. Cloud turned and looked, the sight causing his breath to be caught in his lungs. His heart was in his throat, tears pricked at his eyes. No, no, no. Not Zack. Not him. Not now. He was in denial, he knew it as he crawled towards the other, ignoring the headphones as he got closer to the body, lying flat on his back and bleeding. Cloud reached forward, the pricks of glass on his skin, but he didn't care. Zack. Zack. That's all he could think. He grabbed onto Zack's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Come on, buddy, you gotta get up. You gotta keep breathing." He was breathing heavy, trying to process the information given. But, he couldn't. Cloud was staring at his best friend, whose face was bloodied, and cut up. "Zack, please. Please, stay awake. Stay with me." Cloud wasn't sure how to react, reaching into his pocket for his phone. He felt.. numb. This was his fault. This was his fault, he didn't pay attention. Why did Zack have to be so nice and push him away?

"..Hey, Spiky.." It was whispered, in such a subtle voice, but it made Cloud's blood run cold.

"Zack, save your breath. Please, just use it to breathe." Cloud was begging the man, pleading that he didn't talk and just focus on staying alive. The guilt ran through Cloud like fire, the burn of it running through his veins. Why? Why couldn't it have been him? "Zack, please.. Just stay alive.. Stay with me, _please_.." He didn't know how else to say it.. He didn't know what else to do. Another witness of the scene had called the emergency, the ambulance on the way. "Zack, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't die on me, man, please don't.." Cloud was going numb.. Begging, pleading towards the man, not wanting him to die. But, for Zack, it was painful to breathe.

His lungs, they were on fire with each breath. But, he had things to say. "It'll be alright.." He tried squeezing Cloud's hand, but it was so light, the blonde barely felt it. Then, he started moving his thumb back and forth across Cloud's hand, trying to be comforting for him. Zack was scared, sure, but he'd fight this. He didn't regret what he did. He had pushed Cloud to save his life, even if it meant giving his in return. "It's gonna be fine, Cloud.." Zack could barely speak, lying there. Glass digging into his back with every breath. He wanted to cry, seeing Cloud's tears rolling down his cheeks. He grunted, letting go of Cloud's hand, reaching up and wiping away the tears Cloud shed.

Zack's vision was dimming. It was getting harder to stay awake, to even breathe. Things grew muffled, like cotton was covering his ears. Even then, he heard it.

"Zack! Zack, please no!" His hand dropped away from Cloud's face, but Cloud caught it, trying to get a response, but nothing was happening. "Zack, please. Please, please, please.." Cloud was beginning to cry harder, mumbling incoherent noises and words, just trying to get Zack to stay awake. His eyes closed, there was a smile on Zack's face..

"You'll do fine, Spiky.. I know it.." Then, he was out. Cloud panicked, hearing the ambulance come up and the sounds. It was too much. He held onto Zack's hand tightly, not wanting to let go. He wanted to scream. To let it out, but he didn't. Someone grabbed him, pulling him. He fought against it, reaching for his best friend as the people surrounded him. Zack was lifted onto the stretcher, the people doing so carefully as they wheeled him into the back of the ambulance. Cloud was finally released, going to the ambulance and getting in the back. He could barely see what was happening, a numb wall beginning to circle around him.

Zack opened his eyes, spotting people around him, feeling where he was, but.. He knew. He knew he wasn't going to make it. With the last bit of his strength, he spoke, "Cia later, Spiky." Which broke Cloud down into tears, trying to reach out and hold him, but the people were in the way, trying to save the man on the stretcher. But..

He didn't make it.

Weeks later, Zack's parents had a funeral. Cloud had been numb this entire time, not showing an ounce of emotion since it happened. He felt like a ghost. The guilt trapping him for what he had done. Zack's parents had asked Cloud to speak at the funeral. He was reluctant to go at first, not sure of what he could say. He wasn't going to ask for forgiveness. He didn't want them to forgive him for taking their friend, and their son away. When he was called to stand, the closed casket next to the stand. A giant picture of Zack, grinning and surrounded by flowers. He got up from his chair, squeezing the piece of paper in his hand as he stepped up, bringing the microphone down. Then, he spoke.

"Zack.. Died, saving me.. I can't explain the guilt feel, or understand why he would do such a thing. But, hey, that's Zack for you. A man who made others happy.." It was hard for Cloud to speak. His voice beginning to crack, tears in his eyes that had yet to fall. "I'm sorry.. For not paying attention as I crossed the street. I'm sorry for taking your friend away. For taking your son away. I am not asking for forgiveness.. But I only hope we all can move on from such a tragedy, and focus on who he was. A happy man. One that brought smiles everywhere he went.. I hope, where he went, he's happy now. Looking down, and watching on us. Smiling, still.." Cloud stopped talking, his head lowering as the tears began to fall. He let out a cracked, whispered "I'm sorry." Then, he stepped off and away, trying to deal with what he had caused. For now, he took a seat back down, staring numbly at the floor.

**(Hey, just.. Wanted to say, hey! I'm here. This is a joint account, so this fanfiction isn't the posting of the original author. I'm.. a bit dense when it comes to , so hopefully you understand. You'll know it's me because I'll sign off like.. "-Cloud." Because that is my current nickname for now. Hope y'all enjoy it. -Cloud)**


End file.
